falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
JunLong.txt
DialogueConcordArea |scene= |topic=00118047 |before=MarcyLongAlias: Come on, Jun. It's time to go. |response=''{a little dazed / Puzzled}'' Oh, okay. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=0003DF12 |before= |response=''{getting hit but too afraid to fight back}'' Aaaaah! Huh huh huh uh....! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000179F1 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{sad muttering}'' Wahh huh huh wahh huh huh |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sad muttering}'' No no no noo no noo noo no noo |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sad muttering}'' Ohh huh huh god no why whaa |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sad muttering}'' Huh huh noo huh huh |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sad muttering}'' Oh god oh god oh why why why why? It's not fair it's not fair huh huh |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{(sad muttering)}'' Promised we'd get there I promised I promised we'd get there couldn't keep promise I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry |after= |abxy=}} DialogueSanctuaryHills |scene= |srow=11 |topic=00157F28 |before= |response=''{Nervous / Nervous}'' Hey, do you have a moment? |after=JunLong: I wanted to thank you, for helping us out in Concord...if only we'd run into you sooner. |abxy=A}} |topic=00157F27 |before=Player Default: Don't mention it. You guys have been through Hell, huh? |response=''{Sad, Traumatized / Sad}'' You have no idea. In these past few months we've lost everything... |after=JunLong: My son, he... he's gone. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00157F26 |before=Player Default: You got lucky. But I think your luck's run out. |response=''{Frustrated, scared, hopeless / Angry}'' You think we don't know that? Look at us, we're barely keeping it together. We've been through Hell... |after=JunLong: My son, he... he's gone. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00157F25 |before=Player Default: It all worked out in the end. |response=''{Slightly offended, / Defiant}'' No. Our problems aren't so simple... |after=JunLong: My son, he... he's gone. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00157F24 |before=Player Default: What happened to you guys? |response=''{Hard to talk about, dark / Neutral}'' Long story short, we've been on the move since the attack on Quincy. There used to be more of us... |after=JunLong: My son, he... he's gone. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00157F1F |before=NPCMJunLong: Hey, do you have a moment? |response=''{Appreciative, Sad / Apologetic}'' I wanted to thank you, for helping us out in Concord...if only we'd run into you sooner. |after=Player Default: Don't mention it. You guys have been through Hell, huh? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00157F1E |before=Player Default: You have no idea. In these past few months we've lost everything... |response=''{Difficult to say, still very painful / Depressed}'' My son, he... he's gone. |after=Player Default: I understand how you feel. I... lost someone, too. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00157F1D |before=Player Default: I understand how you feel. I... lost someone, too. |response=''{Hopeful, Inspiring / Friendly}'' But you and I. We're still here, right? We have to go on. For them. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00157F1C |before=Player Default: You were his dad. It was your job to protect him. You failed. |response=''{Upset, Angry / Angry}'' Don't you dare judge me. You don't know what happened! I did everything I could, but those damned raiders...I hope they suffer for what they did. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00157F1B |before=Player Default: That's... awful. No parent should have to lose their child. |response=''{Sad, desperate / Sad}'' No. No, they shouldn't. I just keep thinking, maybe I could have done more. Anyway, thanks again. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00157F1A |before=Player Default: Your son... What was his name? |response=''{Sad}'' Kyle. My son's name was... Kyle. |after=Player Default: I understand how you feel. I... lost someone, too. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=0010C8AF |trow=11 |before= |response=''{Mama Murphy died of an overdose a day or so ago}'' I can't believe she's gone. Haven't we suffered enough? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad. / Sad}'' Please just...I need to be alone right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful, appreciative / Friendly}'' Our little Sanctuary revival project has really helped. Takes my mind off things. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful, being positive / Friendly}'' Some days are harder then others, but even the hard days get easier than the one before. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic, understanding / Apologetic}'' Don't take offense to Marcy, she's working through the loss in her own way. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, hopeful / Friendly}'' I hope you find your son. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yeah? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed. / Depressed}'' I'm sorry, I wouldn't be very good company right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Guilty, Angry / Angry}'' I should have done more...I hope those raiders pay for what they've done. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed, trying to be strong / Depressed}'' I know I'm not the only person here who's lost someone, I just...I miss him so much. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic, Sad / Apologetic}'' I'll try to make myself useful. No one wants to see a grown man feeling sorry for himself. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueSanctuaryJunMarcy |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0015FED2 |before= |response=''{Hesitant, Nervous / Nervous}'' Hey Marcy, I was thinking, if you have time later, that maybe you want to go take a walk along the river. |after=MarcyLong: No, you won't do it right. I have to do it myself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FED1 |before=MarcyLong: I can't, I have to much to do. |response=''{Nervous / Nervous}'' Oh...well maybe I can help. |after=MarcyLong: No, you won't do it right. I have to do it myself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FED0 |before=MarcyLong: No, you won't do it right. I have to do it myself. |response=''{Sad, pretending not to be. / Sad}'' Oh...yeah, okay. |after=MarcyLong: *sigh* Jun I'm sorry. I'm just busy right now. Let me finish up, then we'll go for a walk. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0015FECE |before= |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' You were screaming again last night. |after=MarcyLong: Oh sorry... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FECC |before=MarcyLong: Oh sorry... |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Do you want to talk about it? |after=MarcyLong: No, I'm fine. I just...I don't want to think about it anymore. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FECA |before=MarcyLong: No, I'm fine. I just...I don't want to think about it anymore. |response=''{Comforting / Friendly}'' It's okay. I still think about him too. |after=MarcyLong: I said I'm fine. Leave me alone Jun. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueSanctuaryJunMurphy01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0015FEBE |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' Mama Murphy, can we talk? |after=MamaMurphy: I know what you're gonna ask me, Jun. I've seen it. And there's nothing I can do for ya. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FEBC |before=MamaMurphy: I know what you're gonna ask me, Jun. I've seen it. And there's nothing I can do for ya. |response=''{hoping the Sight can connect you to your dead child / Pleading}'' But... You have the Sight... It has to be able to... |after=MamaMurphy: It can't talk to the dead, kid. Even the Sight has limits. I'm sorry. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueSanctuarySturgesJunLong01 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0015FEB7 |before=Sturges: Hey Jun, you hanging in there? |response=''{Uncomfortable. / Sad}'' Oh, well, I guess so. Every day, I get up and tell myself, "You just have to get through today." |after=Sturges: You've been through a rough time, man. The worst. Just, uh, let me know if there's anything I can do to help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FEB5 |before=Sturges: You've been through a rough time, man. The worst. Just, uh, let me know if there's anything I can do to help. |response=''{Grateful}'' Oh, okay... Hey, uh, I know I haven't been pulling my weight around here. And I'm really trying to do better. |after=Sturges: Come on, there's nothing to apologize for. You worry about you, and everything will take care of itself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005A659 |before=Sturges: Come on, there's nothing to apologize for. You worry about you, and everything will take care of itself. |response=''{Grateful}'' Okay. Thanks, Sturges. Thanks for checking in on me. |after=Sturges: Of course. We look out for our own. Always. |abxy=A1a}} Min01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001A5649 |before=Sturges: Uh, no offense if you're from here or something. |response=''{Afraid}'' Where are we going, Marcy? |after=MarcyLong: Don't worry, Jun. Just stay with me. It'll be fine. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A5647 |before=MarcyLong: Don't worry, Jun. Just stay with me. It'll be fine. |response=''{Sad}'' Oh... okay. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000671D7 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player just rescued you, and you're heading for Sanctuary / Puzzled}'' What? Who are you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player just rescued you, and you're heading for Sanctuary / Depressed}'' *long sigh* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player just rescued you, and you're heading for Sanctuary / Depressed}'' Is it over? |after= |abxy=}} MQ00MamaMurphy |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0018269C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Mama Murphy just died of chem overdose / Sad}'' This can't be happening... Not again... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Mama Murphy just died of chem overdose / Sad}'' She's not moving... Oh god... |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files